


Just Tell Me That You Love Me

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: A little reassurance goes a long way, and Gavin would do anything to keep his lil J happy
-
Originally part of my daily prompt challenge





	

After turning out all the lights and making sure the doors and windows were locked Gavin entered the bedroom, stretching and yawning slightly

He paused though, caught by the adorable sight of Jeremy sitting against the headboard, duvet tucked all around him as he read a book.

Jeremy looked up, wearing a smile that faltered when he saw Gavin's expression

“Dude, why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you are so cute!” Gavin beamed, moving over and crawling up the bed to sit on his haunches in front of his boyfriend, Jeremy blushing deeply and drawing up his legs under the blanket.

“All I’m doing I reading a book…” Jeremy said quietly, trying to hide his blush by tucking his chin into his chest.

“Anything you do is adorable” Gavin chuckled, leaning forward and resting his chin on the book, Jeremy sighing and setting it aside, tousling Gavin's hair with a small smile.

Gavin's pushed forward slightly, pressing his lips to Jeremy’s collar bone and kissing tenderly up his throat.

Jeremy sighed sweetly, head tilting back to let Gavin kiss up under his jaw by his ear.

“My sweet lil j” Gavin cooed, one hand softly trailing up Jeremy’s thigh.

He felt him shift slightly though, pulling back to see the reluctance in his eyes as he stared down at the blanket.

“Is it ok… if we don’t?” Jeremy asked nervously “I’m not… really feeling it tonight”

Gavin’s confused expression softened into a gentle smile

“Of course, love, I never want to make you uncomfortable” Gavin said, Jeremy giving him a thankful smile.

Gavin climbed in under the duvet beside Jeremy, legs tangling together as he turned off the lamp and they snuggled close.

“I’m sorry, Gav” Jeremy said quietly, head nuzzled into Gavin's shoulder.

“Think nothing of it, love, just always let me know how I can make you happy” Gavin smiled, pressing a kiss to Jeremy's head.

“Just… tell me that you love me?” Jeremy asked quietly, already drifting to sleep.

Gavin smiled, holding his boy closer

“I will always love you, my sweet lil J”


End file.
